Murderer Girl Paranoid Nanoha
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A "Twisted Worlds" story. Awful nightmares, ones which feel so real. Murder and sexual violence dominate Nanoha's dreams and drive her mad. Eventually, under the pressure of her imagined sins, she finally cracks, and breaks completely. Rated M, Enjoy.


_A/N: I've decided that this series will only be four parts (due to lack of imagination), and will focus on Nanoha only. Lucky for me, I've finished everything, and will upload the final story as well. I'm not going to spoil anything, so enjoy this piece of creepy stuff. Inspired by Higurashi, and I think its one of my best works yet. Side note: if the final chapter doesn't appear, you can find it in the Nanoha crossover section, its the only one crossed with Higurashi/Umineko, and its called "Twisted Worlds". That is all.  
_

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Murderer Girl Paranoid Nanoha

A "Twisted Worlds" Story

Kode-Dekka

* * *

I let out a hot breath, rapidly, one after another. I wasn't able to keep my breathing under control, not under these circumstances. As I lay down on a white bed, I gripped the sheets tightly, exhaling one loud breath after another. Sweat dripped down my face, my chest, my back, the salty fluids flowed all down my body.

A woman with golden hair suddenly came into the room, looking worriedly at me, asking me what was wrong. The sound of her voice was pleasant, but as soon as I saw her face, I froze up in terror. Fate was standing in front of me, asking me over and over what was the matter. All I could do for the moment was stare at her in shock, unable to process what I was seeing.

Fate was supposed to be dead. This was a fact, it was something that I alone should know more than anyone.

I was the one who killed her.

Three years ago. On that night, I remember it clearly, the two of us were fighting. She was accusing me of cheating, and then she got violent. It wasn't the first time, she hit me other times before that, and forced herself onto me. However, that time, I responded without thinking, and hit her over the head with something, I think it was a a lamp. I watched her fall, and hit her head off the corner of the desk beside our bed, I even heard her skull crack as she hit the floor. I saw the blood, red and flowing under my feet.

There was no way this person could be here, because I definitely killed her.

Fate called my name, shaking me. Out of impulse, or perhaps fear, I slapped her hands away, screaming at her. I then pulled my hands over my head and cowered. She softly called my name again, and this time, gently wrapped her arms around me.

"Its okay, Nanoha." She said. "You were just having a bad dream, look, everything is okay."

Somehow, I was able to calm down. She felt warm, and even though I was scared of her, I remembered how much I loved her. Finally, my breathing slowed.

Looking up at her, I saw her smile, and managed to smile in return.

"Fate...chan, you're alive..."She blinked, and stared at me confused.

"Of course I am silly, what kind of dream did you have?" Looking into her red eyes, I found comfort, and suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Its nothing, just a stupid nightmare, that's all." Even though I said that, I couldn't shake away the dreadful feeling that I had. The sound of her hitting the ground, the color of her blood. It all felt so real, like a memory. But I was mistaken, I had to be, because Fate was right here in front of me, alive.

She hugged me, and I responded by putting my arms around her. She kissed me, and I melted from it. "Come on," She said, "Lets go get some breakfast." I nodded, unable to really say anything.

She lead me downstairs, where Vivio was waiting. The girl ran up and hugged me around the waist. Suddenly, a sickening feeling welled up inside me. Sexual desire for my daughter started to flow through my veins. Again, I was being hit by something, it was like a memory.

The feeling of Vivio's skin against mine, the taste of her lips, my fingers digging into her as she moaned in pleasure. All of those images and sensations hit me at once, and I collapsed to my knees.

Fate and Vivio both cried my name at the same time. My eyes were wide, my breathing once again heavy. The horrible feelings I had for Vivio disappeared, but I couldn't forget it, those horrid memories that I saw.

Fate said something to Vivio that I didn't hear, and before I knew it, I was being carried back upstairs. She set me back in bed, calling my name again.

"I'm...fine..." I managed to respond to her. She wasn't having any of that, and said that she was going to call Shamal. She put our foreheads together, but couldn't find any sign of a fever. She asked me if something was wrong, but I didn't say anything back. There was no way I could say it, what I just felt.

Eventually, Fate left me alone, and went back downstairs to call Shamal as she said she would. My body lost strength, and I slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Blood, golden hair, a woman slowly calling my name one last time as her life faded away. Images of Fate being killed by me rapidly went through my mind. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone, and replaced by something more horrible.

Vivio, being raped by me. Even though she didn't understand what we were doing, and she willingly agreed to it, I was still taking advantage of her, and soiling her body with my fingers and lips. Her moans of pleasure, her cries of confusing and fear, being mixed together with my growing arousal. It was all so horrible, and I wished it would go away.

Finally it did, and everything faded to black.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I found Shamal wiping away the sweat on my body.

"Oh, you're up." She said, and pulled away from me. "You must have been having a terrible dream, you're drenched in sweat."

"Where am I?" Was all I could say. I felt confused, and scared.

"You're at home. Fate said you weren't feeling well, so I came right over." Shamal's words reassured me. I sighed with relief. _It was just a dream, only a dream..._ But still, it felt so real, that I freaking out.

Shamal wiped away more sweat, and then seriously looked me over. "I don't see anything really wrong with you. Tell me, what kind of dreams were you having?" That was the thing I least wanted to tell her. Still, if they were just dreams, maybe I could get to the bottom of it.

I told her everything, about how I killed Fate, and raped Vivio. I told her how real it felt, as if they were memories, yet, from two different worlds. Shamal listened closely, but seemed to be disturbed by what I said. It was to be expected, it isn't every day you have those kinds of dreams.

"I see..." Was the first thing she said when I was done. My mind went into a panic.

"Please, don't tell Fate-chan!" I told...no, begged her. She smiled.

"Its okay, I wont say anything, but I want to talk to you more about these dreams. However it will have to be tomorrow, I have some things to do with Hayate." I nodded. I was desperate, I would do anything to get rid of these dreams, or memories, or whatever they were.

Shamal left, and Fate came back in, looking worried again. I smiled at her as warmly as possible, and asked her to leave me alone, because I wanted to sleep a little more. She nodded, and left the room, turning out the lights.

I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. The dreams were parading in my mind, torturing me. I just laid on my side, and held my hands over my face, suppressing the tears that wanted to come.

* * *

After a while, Fate came back in the room. However, she just stood in the doorway, looking at me with dull red eyes. She just stood there, not saying a word, just looking at me, it was unsettling.

"F-Fate-chan...?" I said to her. Her face changed, and twisted in anger. Her red eyes looked like the fires of hell, and I was frightened all over again. This was exactly how she looked, the night that I 'killed' her.

Swiftly, she came over and pinned me to the bed. She started yelling at me, accusing me of horrible things. Calling me a cheater and a whore, she started to hit me, and slapped me all over. I cried, asking her to stop. It all felt like that night, only it was really happening. I finally understood, I was still in that world, where the cruel Fate lived, and the warm home that I experienced before was the dream.

Her hands hit my face some more. Out of desperation, I struck back. She was so surprised, I didn't miss that chance, and kicked her in the chest. She fell down to the floor. I looked around, finding a hard plaque on the table beside me. I gripped it, and climbed on Fate. I started to hit her in the head with it, screaming in rage, yelling her name, crying terribly as she begged me to stop.

Over and over I hit her, blood splattered on my clothes, my face, my hands, all over me. I didn't care, and just continued to hit her, until she finally stopped moving. When it was over I looked down at her face, emotionless, dead. I dropped the object, and laughed, a crazed laugh, signifying my madness. "I'm free, I'm free, she wont hurt me anymore! Nyahahaha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at the doorway, and saw a frightened pair of eyes. All of a sudden, I felt myself black out.

* * *

I woke up on my bed, I was in a daze. Once again, I was breathing in heavily, recalling the nightmare had. I clutched my hand to my chest, and tried to get it to calm down. Tears sprouted from my eyes, and I used my hands to wipe at them.

Something was wrong, a wet sensation splashed against my cheeks, and I looked down at my hands, seeing red. A gasp escaped from my lips, and right away, I looked at the floor, and saw more red, mixed with yellow.

Fate laid on the floor, not moving. Her blood spilled out from under her, and spread across the room, her face frozen in terror, eyes wide open.

She was dead.

I screamed in terror, unable to contain my fear. I didn't know what was going on. It was all another dream, it had to be, it just had to be another nightmare, here to torture me again. I slapped myself, pinched my cheeks, but I wouldn't wake up. Then it dawned on me at last.

I was mistaken, it wasn't a dream, this was reality. With my own hands, I killed the person I loved again, I killed Fate.

Suddenly I remembered something, right before everything became dark, a pair of different colored eyes looking in the room. _Vivio!_ She had seen me, right before her eyes, I killed one of her mamas. When I realized this, I screamed again, and ran out of the room, heading for hers.

She was curled up under the blanket, shaking. "Vivio..." She flinched, shaking even more. "Its okay, its okay..." I touched her, and she screamed. Gently I pulled the blanket away from her, and her terrified eyes met mine.

I remembered the other thing, the horrible memory of me raping her. I remembered something else, after I raped her, I killed myself. It was all just a dream, it was supposed to be a dream. However, I had no idea what to think anymore.

But a voice in my head snickered at me. "_Why don't you just die again, and come back in the next world?"_ I don't know who the voice belonged to, but it overwhelmed me. Suddenly, it felt like that was the answer. _Ha...hahahaha, I see..._

It was all so simple. All I had to do was "die", and then everything would be better. This must have been a really weird dream, and when I died, I would wake up. I laughed, Vivio recoiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Vivio." I said with a cracked voice, barely able to contain my deranged laughter.

I caressed her cheek for a moment. Then, with both hands, I started to strangle her. "Soon, soon we can be with Fate-chan again, so please just bare with it." She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't even breath. I crushed her throat with my hands, and soon she stopped struggling, and went limp.

After I killed Vivio, I put the blanket over her face, covering her up. I went back to my room, and picked up the red orb on the table beside the bed. _Soon, soon it will all be better, and I can get out of __this dream. _

"Raising Heart, set up." I said. I transformed, donning my barrier jacket. Using Raising Heart, I blasted a hole in the ceiling, and took flight. I flew as high as I could, rising a thousand meters above the ground.

When I felt that I was high enough, I held Raising Heart gently. "Thank you for everything, see you in the next world." Before the device could say anything, I tossed it aside, and dove downward. Going into a complete nosedive, I had no intention of slowing down or stopping.

I saw the ground getting closer to me, and closed my eyes. _Forgive me Fate-chan, I'm coming. Wait for me, I'll be out of this dream soon..._ Images flashed through my mind, of the murder in my dreams, of the the murder that I committed in this one, of the dream where I raped Vivio, and of this horrid nightmare where I strangled her to death.

_Vivio, Fate-chan, I..._

I had no more time to think, and only smiled as my head hit the ground. Everything turned black, and I faded away...


End file.
